Hot Liquor
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Keiichi x Rena.  Never invite Rena over for a sleepover, especially after missing the club.


Title: Hot Liquor

Pairing: Rena x Keiichi

Rating: M

Disclaimer: "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" is not mine.

I fanfic based of violence….MWAHAHA! I love it! I hope you like it! This is my first try with violence, yet I'm confident.

------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi gripped his school bag tightly as he wandered through the dirt roads of Hinamizawa, keeping an eye out for anything that might be following him. It was a horrible feeling, to feel like your being watched. When you start walking, then you realize that your steps were off and there was one extra. The horrible feeling to have a person always behind you, watching you quietly…

Was this the curse of Oyashiro-sama? That's what Rena said. Is this how that Satoshi guy disappeared? The fact that Keiichi was lost in thought didn't help at all, considering that these thoughts are the things that would drive a normal person to insanity and possibly suicide. However, the brown haired teen wasn't going to give in to something like this. He had Satoshi's old bat, so he could fight off whatever came close to him. The bad thing is, he didn't have in now, and he forgot to attend the after school club with his "friends". Another reason why he wanted to head home, immediately. Just as he approached his apartment, he heard the one voice that he never wanted to hear. Not on that day. The pitiful voice of a young girl behind him, the girl called Rena.

"Keiichi-kun…?" The teen froze and turned around. He had expected to see Rena with her billhook or hatchet, but she carried nothing but a school bag in her frail gaunt hands. "Uh…yeah?" Keiichi had learned not to lie to Rena. Her pupils would narrow and she would scream something about him lying to her. Then, if Keiichi were lucky, she would break out into a maniacal laughter. "I forgot that we had a meeting today….I'll be coming soon-"

"You were just going home right?" Keiichi gasped and clenched his teeth. Fuck, he had just lied to her, and now he had to dance around that factor however possible.

"Yeah, I was. I didn't want to sh-"

"You didn't want to come right?"

"Well- -yeah! I mean, I didn't want to interrupt-"

"You're lying…." Oh god, here it comes. This was his last chance to get away alive from Rena, not an easy task for him.

"Well, I forgot club was today so I just decided to go on home. I thought you and the others would be mad if I came late and interrupted the games, so I just thought this would be better." Rena's blue eyes locked on Keiichi. Her bangs swung in her face as a steady wind blew past, making her even more irritated. The brown haired boy was about to say something when Rena's quiet voice began to echo through the still air that seemed to hold its breath. "I see…." Keiichi held back his sigh of relief and smiled. After all, it was the true story- -except for the part that he was half scared to death of this girl. It was silent, dead silent, normally not a good sign. "So, Rena, you want to come over to my house for a little while?" As long as Keiichi didn't lie, he knew he had a chance at living. He had the bat at home, and getting on Rena's good side would help in a town like Hinamizawa. "Ah, thank you Keiichi-kun." Rena blushed and smiled at him shyly. Her normal self was back again.

-------------MAEBARA RESIDENCE-----------------------------------------------------------

Rena stepped through the door and into the small apartment. The walls were painted a nice yellow color while wooden framed pictures hung on the wall. The table was made of the same wood, and sun shone through every window. It was nice looking, and made Rena forget her problems. "I thought you said you wanted to go to the club…?" Keiichi's face ran pale as he sorted out a comment that would make sense to even a homicidal maniac like Rena. "This would be nicer, right?" The red haired girl looked back at him, making Keichi nervous, until she broke a smile.

"Alright, it's always fun to stay with Keiichi-kun." Keiichi blinked, but smiled at her and also blushed lightly. "Would you like anything to eat?" Rena blushed and shook her head. "But if you had some water, that would be nice." Keiichi smiled again and retrieved some water from the sink. "So Rena, what did you all do in the club today?" Rena sipped the water politely while her eyes remained closed. Keiichi made a small meeping noise and began to sweat as the girl put down her cup and looked at him with a rock hard stare.

"We were deciding your punishment for skipping the club. The punishment game." Keiichi grimaced as his pupils narrowed and his body began to melt under her stare. "Yet I decided to call in off, because I knew you had a reason…" Keiichi sighed and smiled a huge grin a Rena. "Thanks! You're a lifesaver Rena!" While the brown haired teen beamed at Rena, she blushed and simply said thank you. Then she spit out another word. A word that Keiichi never liked coming from Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, or Rika. "But…"

The brown haired teen's smile faded and her gripped his fists so hard that blood ran from them. "That means you owe me…"

Keiichi had stopped ticking. His stomach was sick and he felt like he was gonna faint, but kept that heartthrob smile etched on his face and looked at her. "Well, what do I owe you?"

Rena was silent, then looked up at Keiichi with a sadistic smile on her young face as she stood up. "I would like to sleep over here tonight Keiichi."

Keiichi's stomach dropped again and her felt like he was going to throw up. "A-Alright. Why may I ask?"

"Because it's supposed to storm tonight." Rena answered.

"Well, that's fine with me. I don't have many guest rooms so- -"

"I want to stay in your room Keiichi-kun." Rena had her face hidden by her bangs, but it was easy to tell that she was blushing. She had stuttered so much Keiichi had not been able to figure out what she wanted at first. When he got the message, he blushed even more than Rena. "I'm fine with that, I've got a extra futon and blankets, and so you can stay as long as you like." Rena smiled and sat down with Keiichi again. "Thanks so much." The teen sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

-----------------THAT NIGHT---------------------------------------------------------------

A lightning crackle shot through the sky as the thunder boomed and rocked the house to its core. This annoyed Keiichi, considering he couldn't sleep, so got up quietly and shut the window and locked it. However, the most obvious reason he couldn't sleep was the fact that Rena was sleeping in the same room as him. I mean, nobody would be able to sleep at night, especially when a thunderstorm was going on outside. It reminded Keiichi of a horror movie, just waiting for the character to be attacked. However, the least he could do was make it through the night not looking suspicious just in case Rena woke up. That was harder than it seemed, seeing how she was sleeping all to carefree. It was a cute sight but Keiichi didn't like the look of it, seeing as how she was supposed to be scared of storms. He finally leaned back and began to shut his eyes and drift off.

"Aw hell, what 's the worst that could happen?"

--------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT--------------------------------------

The brown haired teen awoke from flashes outside and the constant roar of the loud thunder. Keiichi rubbed his forehead and began to sit up. "Hey Rena, you do-" Rena was gone. Blankets tossed aside and the futon out of place, the room had only one soul residing within it. Keiichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head in confusion as to where Rena could have gone. She couldn't go home or anywhere for that matter in this weather, and why would she want to?

Unless, of course, she was lying about being scared and just wanted to be with Keiichi for the time being. This is what scared Keiichi most, considering her habit of always carrying around a hatchet, billhook, or a cleaver, anything that suited her fancy. Being dark, now that this thought of Rena trying to kill him again entered his mind, he hurried out of the room and into the closet where Satoshi's baseball bat resided. He slammed the door open and reached for it as fast as possible before the voice of a girl echoed behind him and sent goose bumps through his skin.

"Keiichi-kun?" Rena stood behind the boy with her usual white dress and beret on. Her pupils were narrowed and her blue eyes that used to be as soft as the sky became a shocking electric hue. She had a murderous and twisted smile on her face, but something else scared Keiichi even more, the fact that she held her usual tool, a hatchet, in her hands.

Keiichi knew the question he dreaded most was coming, the one that leaded to most of her laughing fits, the question that drove her to murder you if you lied to her even once.

"Keiichi-kun, what are you doing?" Keiichi spun around and whipped the closet door shut loudly as more thunder and lightning tore through the inky black night. "I wanted to make sure we were safe from anyone, so I locked the window and I wanted to get Satoshi-kun's old bat. I only locked the window a couple minutes ago." Before Rena could get anything out, Keiichi wanted to make sure he was able to make the first move, and put his friend Rena on the defensive. "So, what were you doing?"

"…." When the redhead didn't answer, he slowly tried to turn around and snag the bat from the closet without Rena thinking it was to hurt her. However Rena apparently has a very one-track mind and only looked up at Keiichi once more with her usual mock hurt expression. "That bat, you're scared of me and you want me to die." Keiichi's hand froze and his heart melted. What was Rena saying to him?

"You…. hate me? Because that's why I sometimes want to kill you, because you act like you do…"

"You…. noticed your behavior? And your mistake?" Keiichi's purple eyes were wide with interest and confusion as he backed away from the closet and was finally able to look Rena in her pale blue eyes. "Rena….I could never hate you…"

"You're lying…." Her face became distant and Keiichi could hear her veins pulsing as if they could bust and minute. This own heart raced as he stepped foreword and placed a hand on Rena's shoulder.

"No, I could never…"

"You're lying!" Rena's face shot up and Keiichi heard the hatchet cut through the air wildly as he fled from Rena and ran into his bedroom slamming and locking the door behind him. Rena flung her hatchet at the door and brought it down in pieces revealing the brown haired teen looming over the window ready to jump out. "Rena! Please! I'm not lying!"

"LIAR!" Keiichi gasped as Rena managed to slice him across the lip, letting the crease of his mouth bleed insanely while Rena again swung her hatchet into the boy's side, cutting his stomach open. Keiichi shrilled at the top of his lungs while the redhead just smiled at her handiwork and started to laugh. Her beady eyes pierced anything that got caught in her gaze and her laugh could make a child cry and scream. Keiichi fell to the floor still holding his slashed stomach while blood continued to gush out rapidly. Millions of questions rushed through the teen's head as he lay on the floor slowly dying. His forehead had an immense bruise on it from the fall and blood still poured out through his mouth. Rena looked at him in awe and kicked him in the side, shattering his ribcage into pieces and making his spine crunch after a few more pounds with the wooden hatchet handle. Keiichi didn't even have the strength to scream while he was being tortured like this. "Rena- -Please…."

Rena screamed out her laughter to the world as tears excelled from her eyes and raced down her cheeks. "Keiichi-Keiichi-kun…! HAHAHA!" Rena threw herself on top of the boy and wrapped her fingers around his blood soaked neck. She tightened her grip until she saw Keiichi's face turn a purple hue and she felt his pulse almost come to a permanent halt. Keiichi grimaced and coughed out breaths while spitting out chucks of blood as big as kiwi fruits.

"What can I do…? She…" 

Seeing as how Rena was choking Keiichi, both of their faces weren't far apart, so he decided to prove it to her. With all of his energy, he leaned up into Rena's face and closed the gap between them. Just a short little kiss, before his body went limp.

Rena dropped his corpse on the floor, and looked at it. His eyes were wide-open and the blood had already spilled out of his body. Keiichi was dead, and his lover had done it. Rena looked at her bloodstained hands again and held her face while panicking and stepping away. "No…. NO!" Even though it was not wise to use the phones under these conditions, she had to call and get in touch with Oishi-san.

----------------------------DAWN----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Rena called, the police raced over to the Maebara residence expecting to only find one corpse. The report to Oishi, however, stated two bodies had been found. One body, Keiichi, was found in the main bedroom with a slit stomach and mouth. He also had bruises on his forehead and neck stating that he either died from intensive bleeding or loss or oxygen. Head trauma was also a further option. The second body, Rena, looked more like a suicide to the police. She was found on the sidewalk just below the window of the apartment. It looked like she had jumped out and gotten tangled in the wet power lines. She had done it during a storm, and while she was tangled, lightning must have struck the power lines and killed her. Because of the electrical charge, the water in and outside her body made her sort of like a balloon that popped and blew her apart. With pieces of skin shattered all across the sidewalk, she also came down from the broken wires and landing on her head, breaking her skull. Oishi sighed as he loaded the bodies into bags mumbling something along the lines of "I told him to be careful…" and such. From the sidelines, Rika, Shion, Mion, and Satoko stared at the sight before them in terror. "Poor Kei-chan" Shion said looking at their deformed bodies being rolled into the car and driven off. Mion sobbed while Satoko and Rika both stared on. "I told Nii-nii I would never cry again…but…"

Tears rolled down Satoko's face as Rika sobbed into the blonde girl's arms. "Keiichi-kun!" Rika was crying, also mock acting in a damned sense... but inside she cursed herself. She could hear Hanyuu besides her, crying pathetically pleading, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Rika choked and rubbed her tears away. She had another chance, they all could have another chance…but she had failed again. Failed to rescue her friends…but it wasn't because she let them kill themselves from the Hinamizawa syndrome, or Takano had released some poisonous gas into the night again. They had dies from love…and Rika was at least glad for that. She was the queen bee after all; it would be a shame if the sickness had gotten to them.

Mion continued to sob until her sister placed a hand coldly on her shoulder and squeezed it. "He did for Rena-chan, and they both lost the punishment game." Mion sniffled and hugged Shion tightly while Shion stroked her younger sister's hair lightly. The foursome walked away from the scene quietly. After all, Oyashiro-sama needed to do his work, and it was best not to interfere.

-------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI! Wow, I think this was my longest oneshot ever. I hoped it was good enough for all the other fans. No, you can just R&R!

Thanks for putting up with my errors!!! Mindless little girl, nippa!!!


End file.
